M590 Military
The M590 Military is a pump-action Shotgun that is available for 900 GP per 24 hours. Formerly the most used shotgun, the firepower of the Military can deadly. With a well-aimed shot (one if aimed at the head, or at times, any part of the body) needed, the Military can kill enemies who are equipped with even a Heavy Vest. However, its pump after every shot may be slow compared to the R870 to even out its power (though the pump animation is longer than the actual firing rate which is surprisingly fast). Along with this, this shotgun can even eliminate targets from Assault Rifle range. The M590 was once capable of killing players with only one shot; now, the player wielding it must be close to the target so that almost all of the "pellets" of the shotgun blast hit the enemy, allowing a quick take-down. After the 4-29-09 Patch, the Military had its firepower reduced after so many complaints of overusing its power, and its Rank Requirement had been raised to that of a Staff Sergeant I, in hopes that the M590 would become far less common in the future. It had been lowered by a large portion, though its decent spread of fire and its fast reload time was still there to maintain a portion of its popularity. However, the fire rate was increased, increasing the effectiveness against those without a heavy vest. The M590 Military was also able to permanently replace the Default Primary Weapon for 29,900 NX. Further patches during mid-2009 lowered the M590's (and all its variants) internal magazine to 6, instead of 7, as well as reducing its effectiveness further. In the 8-26-09 Patch, the M590's firepower was redefined once again. Before this, the M590 was still superior to the R870 in terms of damage, but the end-of-August 2009, it had become inferior. Now, in-game, it's true stats shine, as it excels every shotgun before it, with it's massive damage of 86, just 4 points short of the Double Barrel. Customization The M590 is only able to add extended magazines. Since its magazine only holds 6 rounds now, players often add more to make up for it. Controversy Since this weapon was so powerful, it did not require an excessive amount of skill to aim. It also had a surprisingly long range for a shotgun, players who used it were (and still are) often dubbed "Shotty noobs". This was because of the relatively easy kills which could've been acquired by simply using the M590 on a close-quarters map such as Junk Flea or Death Room. Many people also camped with this weapon, which sparked a lot of hatred towards anyone who did so. Many players have complained to Nexon that the Military is unrealistic and unfair because of its stupendous range (for a shotgun) in combination with its stopping power. However, most shotguns used in modern militaries, have effective ranges up to 130 yards, making this particular shotgun more realistic than the others. � Popularity The popularity of the M590 Military can be divided into 3 stages, the Pre-April stage, the April & May stage, and the Post-May stage. In the Pre-April stage the M590 Military was a fairly popular weapon. It was a very good weapon, but was also nicely balanced, being one-shot-kill at close-range, the damage decreasing rapidly over longer distances. After the patch near the end of March, the damage of the shotgun at range was increased dramatically, making the shotgun severely overpowered but also greatly increasing its popularity. Almost half of the weapons used in small maps were the shotgun. As a response to the player's complaints, the M590 Military was severely nerfed, being 2-3 shot-kill even at point-blank. However, it still has the high range, and fairly moderate damage. As a result, the R870 became much more commonly used, while the M590 Military's popularity dropped steeply. The R870 and SPAS-12, along with their variants, have now greatly surpassed the M590 as the most popular shotguns. Succession Since the drastic reductions of the M590, it has been much less used. Even the R870, formerly Combat Arms' weakest shotgun now surpasses the M590 in popularity and damage. The M590's legacy as a Power Weapon has been lost, and is now succeeded by weapons like the M3 SUPER 90 and the Double Barrels. In Combat Arms today... The M590 has been rebalanced due to the underpowered nature of the weapon. Now it is a two-three shot kill, although it can still one shot an enemy with slightly lower hp. The M590 is still accurate and it's popularity has increased since its last balancing patch. Players may still find M590 users, and be annoyed at how decent the gun actually is, considering cost and rank requirements. Trivia *It was formerly the most powerful and popular shotgun in Combat Arms. *Its variants are still revered as being greatly sucks. Category:Shotguns Category:Primary